Dreams Of The Forbidden Lovers
by The Sins Of Fate
Summary: I longed to stand there next to her as she fought, not here as her enemy.I wanted to be her lover, not her enemy. But fate had other ideas..." Updated and NO MORE MISSING WORDS! Yeah! So read and reveiw! Enjoy! Better than sum, I swear! Ciao!


**Hi! Okay, at first, there were so many missing words and I got so many complaints so I just decided to fix that. So please enjoy and review since it took, like over three hours to get this done right. Thank You so much for your support. I don't think I will be updating any of my stories in the near future so if you wish to adopt one, please contact me. Thank you so much. Now enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

_Draco POV: _  
**

I watch her. She is beautiful, like a blood red rose, deadly with murderous thorns. Her hair whips around her, a halo of blood, and her eyes gleam with cold blue flames, determined and fierce. She is dressed all in black; black jeans spattered in blood of her enemies, a torn black shirt showing her milky skin, her black cape spinning behind her as she lunges forward, her bleeding lips moving in a silent spell. Her dagger like white teeth glisten with fresh blood but one of the two signs of her vampiric nature, the other being her ever healing white skin, as cold and hard as death. Men in black hoods are falling dead around her, all victims to her murderous wand, caressing lips, and taloned nails. We are losing, I know, but I do not care. Suddenly she is blown backwards, falling into a crumpled heap on the bloody grass. A man dressed in hooded black robes steps atop her waist, grinning triumphantly. My eyes narrow and I step forward as rage surges through me, a spell on my lips, but I see through her hair that had spilled over her face, her open black, not ice blue, feral eyes. I smile at her. I stand back and watch her, the show she puts on. She springs forth like a cat, graceful, her lips open in a feral rage, teeth gleaming and _SNAP! _the Death Eater's scream dying on his lips as he falls dead onto the blood spilled grass, drained completely of blood and his neck snapped, all within a second.

I sigh. Oh, how I wish I could be standing by her side as she killed, fighting with her, not against her. Yet here I am, standing alone, dressed in the black hooded robes that identified me her enemy. I who know her so well, I who love her so much. I know I am the only one who see the deep regret in her eyes, hidden by blue fire, the only one who knows how she regrets killing so many men, tearing them from their homes and families. Yet my red haired angel does what she must. Bound by her word, as I am by mine. Her duty. Her destiny. Men are falling all around her in her graceful dance of death, drained of blood or their heads slit by her curses.

I do nothing but just stand and watch as she moves gracefully, slowly, towards me, with her wand in her hand, and tears shining in her cold blue eyes, her regret clear for me. I do nothing but let my memories play in my mind's eye, to the days when we were not enemies, bound to destroy one another. Back when we were lovers, not killers._**

* * *

May 12th **_

_My eyes scan, futile, for my red haired beauty in the mass of red and gold. Finally, my eyes rest on her. Her hair is in a messy red bun and her ice blue eyes are shining, trained on the quaffle. She was so occupied with the quaffle-hunting, she did not see the bludger heading straight for her. I screamed a warning. Shocked, she looked up. "Wha-" she began but was cut off by the bludger slamming square in her chest, knocking her off her broom the same time a loud CRACK! was heard. With a start, I realized she had broken a rib or two from her pain and fear filled scream that could shatter the heavens. All sane thought left me and I was diving, diving down to protect my beautiful angel spiraling down to certain death. She was screaming, pain filled screams that rang in my ears, and then I had her in my arms, at a very odd angle true, but in my arms nevertheless. She was sobbing, her tears soaking the front of my shirt, her arms in a vice grip around my neck. I could feel her every curve against me and breathe in her heavenly cinnamon strawberry-vanilla scent all at once, a scent I would never forget.**

* * *

May 16th**_

_"Hey!" she cried, running up to me, her long hair flying like red wind. I stiffened as she grabbed my arm and her unique scent reached my nose. Slowly, I turned to face her. She was breathless, gasping for air, her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pinkish red, with her long scarlet hair draped in tumbling waves down her elegant shoulder. Her robes were messy, and her eyes were a brighter shade of pale blue, her scent ten times as strong. She was beautiful, no, gorgeous even. She pushed a lone red lock of her hair that had fallen into her eye away and looked at me straight in my eyes. "Yes?" I muttered uneasily. Her heavenly scent was muddling my brain. "Why did you do it?" she asked, her voice strong. I raised an eyebrow and didn't answer. She huffed impatiently. "I am afraid I do not understand you," I replied, my voice convincing, even though inside my hormones were raging wildly. She eyed me suspiciously, and I felt like my heart was breaking, even though I knew I had earned this caution myself.  
"Why did you save me?"  
"Did I do wrong?"  
She looked confused. "No, but-" I cut her off, "Then forget it." As I turned to go, I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks. She smiled, you know, not that fake, forced smiled, but a real, genuine smile.A smile that lit up my whole world and made me feel like my insides were turning into a pitiful gooey mush. "Thank what ever you did it for, thank you," she whispered softly and leaned in slowly. My hormones went into overdrive.I could feel her warm, spicy breath tickling my cheek. "Thanks," she said and kissed me softly on my right cheek. It was hardly a kiss, more of her lips brushing against my cheek gently, but it was enough. I was frozen, my hand clutching my cheek, a silly, mesmerized look on my laughed softly, a tinkling bell like chime. "Bye," she said turning on her heel, and flouncing off, her red and gold robes bellowing out behind her, leaving me stunned the frozen, amazed look still on my face_.**_

* * *

June 20th_**

_She backed into the dirty wall, her blue eyes wide, unbelieving. "What?" she breathed. I laughed humorlessly. "You heard right. I said I love you," I said strongly, passion burning in my eyes. Her eyes grew wider, wider than I thought was possible. "But yo-" she began, but I cut her off with my lips crashing against hers. She stiffened, frozen with shock, and my heart felt like it was being ripped, and stomped on. I tried to pull away but she grabbed my tie, dragging my lips harder against hers, responding eagerly. Merlin, she tasted wonderful, like vanilla cocoa, strawberries, cinnamon but sadly, the ache in my lungs informed me of my dwindling air supply and we sadly broke apart, gasping for air. She leaned against me, my one arm wrapped around her waist and the other running through her long, silky hair. Her head buried itself into my chest and her arms wrapped around my neck. She looked up at me, with her shy, blue eyes. "I love you too," she breathed. I was stunned, then overjoyed. "Now kiss me," she demanded. I chuckled softly but needed no further encouragement as I pulled her down into another passionate kiss._

_

* * *

__**August 15th**_

_I looked at her, worried she would object. However, she just smiled at me, her beautiful blue eyes beckoning me onwards. "It's okay, love. I'm ready," she whispered. I smiled softly and brought my lips down gently onto hers. It was a soft, passionate kiss, not rough and demanding. Her fingers knotted in my hair and she moaned, dragging me closer, if possible. My lithe fingers made quick work of the buttons of her silk blouse, but at the last I hesitated. I looked at her, lying on the emerald green sheets, her flaming hair spread like blood, her shirt buttons nearly all undone. Her soft, milky flesh drove me into lust-filled overdrive but I waited, wanting her first to be kind and genuine, loving you could say, not rough and fast. She smiled one last time, her eyes swimming in pure love. Love for me, I realized._

_"Go on," she whispered, cupping my cheek, that adorable smile on her perfect, sweet lips. Her love was true, just as mine was for her. I smiled at her and undid the last button. "Anything for you, my love," I said caringly, and she just smiled._

_That was the first time I made love to her._

_

* * *

__**January 22nd**_

_She screamed, the sound filled with tortured pain. Warm, frothing blood bubbled up out of her lips and she threw up the hot, metallic liquid. Her eyes were rolling in her head, and tears of blood were falling down her cheeks like red rain. The two prick-like marks on her neck gleamed with fresh blood that was quickly streaming out onto the dirty, leaf covered ground. The pale blue dress she wore was tattered and torn, and drenched in her own blood. Her nails formed claws, and grew longer, till the were like blood covered razors. Her eyes closed and her teeth formed rows and rows of daggered pincers and her screams became inhuman, more animalistic. Her nails ripped at her neck, clawing it, drawing black ink like blood. She screamed one last time, a terrifying moment. Then she went slack, her bloodied body weak and pure, deathly white._

_Tears burned my eyes. I groped at her, cradling her ice cold head in my arms. "No, no, no! Wake up, wake up! Wake up! Please! Please, love, wake up! Don't leave me, love! No! NO!" I screamed, but it was futile. Hot tears were falling fast from my eyes as I held the head of my lover in my arms, resting on my lap. Angst and pain like no other burned my heart, my heart itself felt like it was gone, gone forever to be replace.d by a hallow, empty black hole. My own body was bleeding with the numerous wounds inflicted upon it by the vampire who attacked us, but I welcomed the pain, hoping, wishing that Death would whisk me off as it did my one and only lover, my one and only true love. I was dying, dying on the inside, drowning in my grief for her. Words could never have, never will have, explained how I felt at this moment, holding her dead body against my own, feeling the last of her blood, now cooling off rapidly, drenching and soaking into my skin, steeping into my clothes, bathing me in rivers of scarlet, a scarlet that matched her hair that now lay on the ground like a forgotten flame, several shades darker due to the blood that had steeped into it from the massive blow on her forehead._

_Then she burned hot, so hot I dropped her head with a yelp of pain as my fingers and legs were scorched. Th wounds the vampire had inflicted on her, as well as the wounds she herself had inflicted, stitched themselves together. Her hair grew longer, more vivid, with more luster and shine, and her lips became fuller, plump and red with her skin lost it deathly pallor, to be replaced with diamond hard, pearly white skin. Her limbs grew longer and she gained a good 2 inches. Her teeth became from rows of sharp pincers, to regular, even white teeth with two razor like white fangs that reached her bottom lip, and her claws became one-inch, blood covered, pointy talons. Hope blossomed in my heart as I wearily reached for her. Then her eyes opened, but it wasn't the blazing ice blue I was used to, but a feral, hungry jet black._

_I knew then, that my beloved was no longer a sweet, firey-tempered witch but a beautiful blood thirsty newborn vampire. And I did not care because she was here, here with me, **alive**. And that was all that mattered to me.  
**

* * *

February 3rd**_

_She stood in front of me, her head bent low. I was shocked, stunned. "What?" I breathed, holding her hand to my chest like a life line. "Love, please, stop joking," I said, laughing faintly, unconvincingly. I knew, in the back of my head she was not, in fact, joking. She shook her head. "No. I mean it. I can't do this anymore.W-we-we have to stop seeing each other. I just can't take it anymore!" she screamed the last part, her head snapping up. My heart wrenched, the same, if not more, feeling when I thought she was dead. I looked into her swirling blue depths and saw the sorrow, the regret, the pain, in her beautiful eyes. My throat was clogged, I could not breathe. "Why?" I choked out. A lone tear fell from her eyes. _

_"I can't take it, Love. I'm a vampire, you are food for me, your blood gives me life, I long to drink that blood, drink you till you are dead! I cannot do that, sweetheart. I love you more than the world, it's true, but I can't take it! The stares, the looks of disgust, the rumors! I can't bear to ever hurt you, love. I just can't. I love you much for that. Yet you, you on the side of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! You're a Death Eater, and I don't care! I love you so much, but I can't just go up against my parents, my brothers, my friends! The people who raised me, love! You cannot expect me to go ahead and join the monsters who wants to destroy me and my family? I can't do that, darling, I just can't. Tom Riddle possessed me in my first year and I know what he did to me, how it felt bound to his will. I hate him, I hate him more than life itself and you join him, even worse, I don't care that you did! I love you too much to care about that!!!" She screamed, tears falling freely now. I was shocked, and pained. "'I'm not asking that of you!" I cried, grasping her hands. She looked into my eyes and said the words I feared so much, "But will you give up everything to be with me?" I was torn, pain ripping through me. I loved her, but I could not throw away my name, my heritage, my life as much as she could her own. I hung my head down. "No. No, I can't. I love you more than anything, but I can't. I am so sorry," I whispered brokenly, ignoring the stabs of pain that plunged into my heart._

_She cupped my cheek, making me look into her eyes. "No matter what you choose, even if we have to be enemies, please, always remember, that I love you, I always have and I always will," she whispered softly grazing at me with all her love in her eyes, love and sadness, both so true, both matching how I felt inside. I smiled at her weakly. "For you. I love you too, Fire-Top, I always have and I always will," I said before kissing her tenderly on her ice cold lips, passion, fear, sorrow and desperation all shining through. I taste her one last time, memorizing her as I let my hands run down her sides, her own hands doing the pulled me into the Room Of Requirement, and now the hallway where we had been standing in front of had now turned into a beautiful bedroom. "One last time," she whispered before kissing me violently and dragging me in by my tie.**

* * *

February 4th**_

_I rolled around to face her. She was awake, I knew. I looked at her, into her wide eyes. I really looked at her, at her wavy blood hair that was messily spread out around her, her cold pearl skin that glittered slightly, the swell of her breast that disappeared beneath the silken green sheets. She was beautiful, so beautiful. I would kill, murder, but not give up my life. She would be worth it, heck, she was worth a thousand lives, yet I would not give her mine when she so willing welcomed me, offered me a chance in her life, where we could have been happy, where we could have been lovers out in the open, without a care. But I couldn't and she could not for me in turn. It was our nature.  
_

_"Love?" she questioned, staring at me curiously. I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled sadly at her. "I need you to do some thing for me, dear," I whispered, softly cupping her cheek. "Anything for you." I winced inwardly. What I wanted her to do was cruel, and I knew she would object. She did exactly that when I told her what I wanted. "No!" she cried, shocked, "I will never do that! I would die first!" I sighed softly. "Please. I could never live with myself if I hurt you, love. Do it if you love me," I whispered. She sobbed and hit me softly, half-heartedly, too upset to put in to much strength in her blows. Then she just buried her head into my chest and sobbed. I wrapped my arms comfortingly around her, and just held her to me, letting her cry. I whispered words of comfort and love at her and she fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

**Today, the present:**_

She comes froward until she is but two feet away from me, facing me. Tears burn in her eyes. "Ginny," her name escapes my lips ad I look at her sorrowfully. "Draco," she replies in the same tone, though her beautiful eyes are filled with regret. We begin, circling each other, the first step in our deadly dance. Her hair whips around in waves of bloody flames. I am amazed by her beauty, her graceful steps, the fearsome beauty of a leopard. Then she lunges at me. I stand still, motionless, as she attacks. Her nails rake my shoulder and I wince as warm blood steeps through my robes.

She is everywhere, her daggered talons scratching me gently, drawing droplets of crimson blood, her cold lips caressing me in pin pricks of pain and lust. I am happy, happy to be near her again. A long year I have waited, and now I am here with her. I imagine her icy lips are kissing me, her nails clutching at me. I imagine the first night I spent together with her. I know I am dying, dying in a whirlwind of pain and love. Love for the woman who was slowly killing me. As I had told her to, promised her to. I look into her eyes above me. I had not realized I was on the ground. Pain was deafening me, my blood streaming in a river from the great wounds inflicted upon me by my beloved. I smile weakly at her and raise my hand to caress her smooth, diamond like skin. Tears stain her skin. She is weeping for me, looking like a fallen angel. "Shh," I whisper, "Don't cry, love." She shakes her head and cries harder. "Draco...Draco...my dear, darling Draco!" she moans.

My eyes are blurred. I am crying too, but not out of sadness, out of my joy, joy at even being close to her again. I feel my energy draining, and I know my end is near. "Gin...Ginny, I love you, dear, I always have and I always will. Don't forget me, love," I whisper leans down and kisses me softly. "I will never forget you, Draco. I love you than you could ever imagine," she says. I smile one last time, taking her flawless, loving eyes and tear stained cheeks into memory. "Goodbye, love, goodbye. I will be with you soon," I say. And then a warm, hazy darkness covers my vision. I am swept away in the cold, bony arms of Death. The last thing I see is the face of my Beloved, crying heavily. I will be with her soon, I know. Then I am gone, finally, into a world of darkness.**

* * *

Normal POV:**

"No! Draco, Draco! No! Come Back!" the woman with hair like blood weeps, cradling the head of a handsome white-blond man to her chest. She holds him to her, crying and sobbing, moaning his name, calling for him. Then she stands up, her face determined. She holds a silver dagger covered in words so ancient they are long forgotten, swept away in the tidal waves of time. She glares at the sky and whispers softly, tears streaming down her cheeks, "For you Draco, for you my love." Then she plunges the dagger deep into her heart. Her eyes open wide and a strangled scream escapes her lips. Her hand pulls the blade out, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of her chest, black ink like blood falling in a river down her clothes, flooding the ground in black blood as she falls to her knees smiling slightly. "And with the Blade Of Akrameth, I, the last vampire dies," she says humorlessly. Then a genuine smile eases across her face as she looks into he peaceful face of her lover. "I'm coming Draco, I'm coming to you, my love," she says weakly. Then she falls forwards, and her head hits his chest. She dies there, smiling peacefully, finally at rest.

That was how the man with messy black hair, green eyes and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead found them in the morning next. The man with silver hair laying on the ground in a pool of dried red blood, a soft, gentle smile on his face, his robes tattered, and one arm wrapped around the beautiful woman with flaming red hair's waist, and she, in turn had a look of utter contentment on her face, a serene expression and a soft joyful smile. She was spread eagled on the man, her head resting on his chest, her hand caressing his cheek. Dried black blood stained the ground around her, mingling with the red. The man with black hair smiled softly, a sad smile. "Goodbye Gin, I'll miss you. I hope you're happy now, wherever you are," he said, kissing her forehead softly, a brotherly gesture. Then he stood up and walked away.

He did not see the souls of the man with silver hair and gray eyes and the woman with hair like flaming blood and blue eyes dancing together into the morning rays, both having soft loving smiles on their faces. The two forbidden lovers together at last, in a place they could finally be together. May their souls live in peace for all eternity.

**There! I hope you enjoyed it 'cause it took me forever to finish! Please Review and thank you for reading!! Bye now!!  
**

**~Sorrows Of The Night (Edward's Personal Stalker!)**


End file.
